robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Olivia de Havilland
thumb|284px|Olivia de Havilland (heute) Olivia Mary de Havilland (* 1. Juli 1916 in Tokio, Japan) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie spielte Lady Marian in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Leben und Karriere Olivia de Havilland wurde als Tochter britischer Eltern in Japan geboren. Die Eltern trennten sich später. Lillian Fontaine, die Mutter von Olivia und ihrer Schwester Joan Fontaineeine ehemalige Schauspielerin und wollte ihre Kinder zu Stars machen. Wie de Havilland wurde auch Joan Fontaine später ein Star, sie spielte Hauptrollen in zwei Hitchcock-Filmen. Schon früh nahm Olivia de Havilland Schauspielunterricht und wirkte in Theatervorführungen. Ihre Filmkarriere begann 1935 mit einem Studiovertrag bei Warner Brothers. Olivia de Havilland gab ihr Leinwandebut als Hermia in der Max Reinhardt- und William Dieterle-Verfilmung von Ein Sommernachtstraum. Sie hatte die Rolle bereits kurze Zeit vorher in der Reinhardts Bühnenproduktion des Shakespearestückes in der Hollywood Bowl gespielt. Ihr entgültiger Durchbruch gelangte ihr 1935 an der Seite von Errol Flynn und Basil Rathbone in Unter Piratenflagge. Aufgrund der positiven Resonanz von Publikum und Presse setzte die Studios die beiden als Leinwandpaar in den nächsten Jahren noch in sieben weiteren Filmen ein, darunter Der Verrat des Surat Khan von 1936 und Herr des wilden Westens aus dem Jahr 1939. Auch spielte sie die Rolle der Lady Marian in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (1938). thumb Flynn und de Havilland wurde häufig eine Liebschaft unterstellt, was de Havilland jedoch stets verneinte. Ihren Durchbruch als dramatische Schauspielerin schaffte sie 1939 in Vom Winde verweht . De Havilland spielte in der Rolle der gutmütigen Melanie Hamilton, eine der vier Hauptrollen in dem Film. Das vierstündige Liebesdrama Vom Winde verweht ''gewann zehn Oscars und gilt heute als einer bedeutensten und berühmtesten Filmen überhaupt. Inflationsbereinigt ist der Film bis heute der kommerziell erfolgreichste Film der Geschichte. Für ihre Leistung erhielt sie 1939 eine Nominierung für den Oscar als beste Nebendarstellerin, verlor jedoch gegen Hattie McDaniel. Der letzte gemeinsame Auftritt neben Flynn war ebenfalls 1941 in ''Sein letztes Kommando. Ein Jahr später erhielt sie eine Oscar-Nominierung für den Film Das Goldene Tor. ''De Havilland hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Studio Warner Brothers, bei dem sie angestellt war, einen Streit. Es ging um bessere Rollen. Am Ende eines langen Rechtsstreits entschied ein kalifornisches Berufungsgericht 1944 zu Gunsten der Schauspielerin, was ein bedeutender Präzedenzfall wurde. Nur zwei Jahre darauf erhielt sie den Oscar als beste Hauptdarstellerin für den Film Mutterherz, auch 1948 wurde sie für ''Die Schalngengrube nominiert. 1949 erhielt sie nochmals den Oscar als beste Hauptdarstellerin für den Film Die Erbin. Dabei spielt sie ein Mauerblümchen, das sich nach Jahren an ihrem Liebhaber rächt, der sie sitzen lassen hat. Ab Anfang der 1950er-Jahre kümmerte sich de Havilland immer mehr um ihre Familie und drehte weniger Filme. 1988 hatte sie ihren letzten Auftritt, in der beliebten Serie Fackeln im Sturm. 1965 war sie die erste weibliche Jurypräsidentin der Filmfestspiele von Cannes. In der Presse wird seit jeher über das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Schwestern de Havilland und Joan Fontaine spekuliert. Zum Zerwürfnis soll es auf der Oscarverleihung 1942 gekommen sein, als Fontaine auf ihrem Weg zum Podium den Versuch de Havillands, ihr zu gratulieren, abgewehrt haben soll. Ihre Schwester verstarb im Dezember 2013 im Alter von 96 Jahren und DeHavilland teilte darüber ihr Bedauern mit. 1946 heiratete die Schauspielerin den Kriegsveteran und Schriftsteller Marcus Goodrich. Ihr Sohn Benjamin wurde 1949 geboren und starb am 1. Oktober 1991. De Havillands Ehe mit Goodrich wurde 1952 geschieden. 1955 heiratete sie Pierre Galante, einen Mitarbeiter von Paris Match. 1956 wurde die Tochter Gisele geboren. 1962 trennten sie sich, allerdings ließen Galante und de Havilland sich erst 1979 scheiden. Die Schauspielerin lebt heute zurückgezogen in Paris. Für weitere Infos siehe Homepage: Olivia de Havilland - Lady of the Classic Cinema Filmografie thumb *1935: Alibi Ike *1935: The Irish in Us *1935: Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) *1935: Unter Piratenflagge (Captain Blood) *1936: Ein rastloses Leben (Anthony Adverse) *1936: Der Verrat des Surat Khan (The Charge of the Light Brigade) *1937: Call It a Day *1937: It's Love I'm After *1937: The Great Garrick *1938: Goldene Erde Kalifornien (Gold Is Where You Find It) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Liebe zu viert (Four's A Crowd) *1938: Hard to Get *1939: Wings of the Navy *1939: Herr des wilden Westens (Dodge City) *1939: Günstling einer Königin (The Private Life of Elizabeth and Essex) *1939: Raffles *1939: Vom Winde verweht (Gone With the Wind) *1940: My Love Came Back *1940: Land der Gottlosen (Santa Fe Trail) *1941: Schönste der Stadt (Strawberry Blonde) *1941: Das goldene Tor (Hold back the Dawn) *1941: Sein letztes Kommando (They Died with Their Boots On) *1942: Thema: Der Mann (The Male Animal) *1942: Ich will mein Leben leben (In this Our Life) *1943: Der Pilot und die Prinzessin ('Princess O’Rourke) *1943: Thank Your Lucky Stars (Cameo-Auftritt) *1943: Government Girl *1946: Mutterherz (To Each His Own) *1946: Devotion *1946: The Well-Groomed Bride *1946: Der schwarze Spiegel (The Dark Mirror) *1948: Die Schlangengrube (The Snake Pit) *1949: Die Erbin (The Heiress) *1952: Meine Cousine Rachel (My Cousin Rachel) *1955: ...und nicht als ein Fremder (Not As A Stranger) *1956: Die große und die kleine Welt (The Ambassadors Daughter) *1958: Der stolze Rebell (Proud Rebell) *1959: Die Nacht ist mein Feind (Libel) *1962: Licht auf der Piazza (Light on the Piazza) *1964: Lady in a Cage *1964: Wiegenlied für eine Leiche (Hush..Hush, Sweet Charlotte) *1969: Die letzten Abenteurer (The Adventurers) *1972: Papst Johanna (Pope Joan) *1977: Verschollen im Bermuda-Dreieck (Airport ’77) *1978: Der tödliche Schwarm (The Swarm) *1979: Das Geheimnis der eisernen Maske (The Fifth Musketeer) *1979: Roots – Die nächsten Generationen (Roots: The Next Generations) - 2 Folgen (TV) *1981: Love Boat - 1 Folge (TV) *1982: Mörderische Leidenschaft (Murder Is Easy) ''(TV) *1982: Die Romanze von Charles und Diana ''(The Royal Romance of Charles and Diana) ''(TV) *1985: Fackeln im Sturm ''(North and South) - 6 Folgen (TV) *1986: Anastasia (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) ''(TV) *1988: König ihres Herzens ''(The Woman He Loved) (TV) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Marian (Darstellerinnen) Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)